Real or Fake?
by Ventus-Data
Summary: "What would you do...if you found out everthing you knew about your life, about you, was a lie? I didn't know really, because I'm pretty new... I guess? I'll just follow my Destiny, I guess?" - Piko U.
1. Chapter 1

**Abi- yo =]**

**Vocaloid Gamer Grl in da hoouse! x3**

**Yeah, i was getting bored with Pokemon -_-'**

**I'm moving onto Vocaloid! ^^**

**...poop, i have no one to disclaim T^T **

**Fine, I'll do it myself (**

**Disclaimer: though I wish it to happen sooo much, but I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters TT^TT**

**enjoy! ^^...poo, I'm all alone TT^TT**

* * *

Piko's P.O.V.

I'm just a normal kid. I go to High School with my best friends, Len and Rin. I just recently joined this chatting site to talk with Len and Rin for Homework help and stuff. Quite honestly, I wasn't _estatic_ as they were hoping because Rin got me into it. She wasn't the most reliable person in the world either...

About my strange family. My mom's a manga illustrator and my dad's a music writer. I'm an only child.

Right now, I'm just making my way to school.

I had a bag over my shoulder which I held with a hand. I had my other hand in my pocket, walking.

Just to match my strange hair, I wore a white shirt.

"Pikooo-kuuuuun~" Len and Rin's voice called from behind. I trurned but just to get glopped. Really, why do they always have to do that?

"Erg, Get..off..please.." I mumbled as Len let go of his death grip. I glared at his twin. "Rin..."

"Poo! Fine!" she let go and I took a deep breath.

"So, bud! How'd you like that new site i forwarded to ya?" Len elbowed my shoulder playfully.

"Eh? Oh, that. Yeah, it's cool," I answered lamely.

Len gave me a look indicating he didn't like the answer. "What!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, c'mon, Piko-kun! You have to answer with more...more..." Rin started, trying to look for the words.

"More emotion..? More meaning? More everything?" Len finished.

"Yes! More everything!" Rin grinned.

I sighed and shrugged. "I dunno, I mean, I go to enough sites already so I really don't see the meaning in getting onto another," I replied, looking forward.

The Kagamines looked at each other, Rin on my right and Len on my left and they shrugged, saying,"He's a puzzle."

"I dunno," I repeated with a shrug.

The twins looked at me and started to laugh. I stopped and looked at each of them. "What?" I asked.

"Oh-oh, nothing, ha ha ha!" Rin laughed, waving her hand up and down as to say 'nevermind, nevermind'.

I rolled my eyes and continued my way to school. "Sheesh, y'guys..."

Len snickered a bit at my attitude. I just rolled my eyes again.

* * *

We made it to school and I tried to do my best to stray away from the Kagamines and get to my locker but they dragged me to theirs which was located at the other side of school.

I grunted,"Guys, I really gotta get to my locker..."

"Wait! I gotta show you something, first!" Len pulled at me.

"What is it?" I asked, now curious.

"It's something you'll liiike~" Len said.

"It has to do with muuusiiic~" Rin added.

Music? Okay, I'm up for it.

I smiled and let them pull me. "Fine, fine."

We finally got there and Len scrolled in the combination, unlocking it. He reached into it and tossed me a CD case with a teal girl on it. She had long hair on two ponytails. The way she was dressed was sort of weird, though. I couldn't really put my finger on it but it seemed a bit familiar.

"What's this?" I finally managed to ask.

Len smirked and put his hand on his hips. "I thought you'd be a whiz at music, Piko. That's Hatsune Miku. She's a Vocaloid."

I looked up at him. "Vocaloid?"

"I dunno, that's what they're called, I guess," Len shrugged, looking back at his locker and getting a few books out.

"If you haven't heard of Miku-san, then you should listen to her music! You'll love it, I garantee it!" Rin cheered.

"_you_ garantee it? That scares me," I snickered, putting the case in my bag.

"Piko-kun!" Rin puffed out her cheeks in that pouty way.

"Heh heh heh, sorry," I couldn't help but apoligize. "Alright, I really should get going to my locker." I said, and waved, leaving.

"Okay, Piko-kun!" Rin waved at me and I left.

* * *

I almost made it late to Homeroom but got there just as the bell rang. "Made it..." I mumbled to myself.

"Piko!" Len called my name as I walked towards the table and sat next to him.

"Dude, we're in the same Homeroom and you couldn't give the CD to me then?" I growled.

"Yeah, but if I did, it could've gotten stolen," Len put a finger up as to lecture me.

I glared at him. "Why is that?" I asked.

"Because Hatsune-san is famous, that's why~" Len replied. I began to get irritated.

"Then why have I never heard of her?" I protested. "You know I'm always in the loop."

"Because...Because, uh..." Len thought for a moment, putting his finger on his chin and looking down.

"I knew it, she's not real, is she?" I snickered.

"She is too!" Len protested.

"Proove it."

"Okay!" he growled and looked around. "Ah, Tsubasa-chan! You know of Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku, ne?" He pushed his hands on the table and stood up to face the black-headed female.

"Voca-" she started.

"Yes!" another girl exclaimed. "Vocaloid is amazing! I especially love Kaito-kun!" she fangirled.

I was dumbfounded. Len looked at me and smirked. "See? They are real."

"O-okay, I believe you now..." I stumbled and took out the CD to look at it.

"Ah! No, don't take it out n-" Len started as a Vocaloid Fangirl bursted from her seat and ran to me, swipping the case out of my hands.

"Hey! That's mine!" I growled and swipped it from her.

"Hey!" she growled. "It's not nice to take something out of other people's hands without permission!"

"I should say the same for you!" I replied.

"I told you..." Len snickered. "Put it away now, the bell's about to ring."

"Okay, okay." I turned to my bag and put it in it, zipping it up. I grabbed the handle and put it over my shoulder.

Just on cue, the bell rang for first period to start. I looked at Len and beckoned him with my head to follow. "C'mon."

* * *

All day, everytime I wanted to look at the darn CD, some fangirl or fanboy of Vocaloid would take it and say something weird. I finally learned after five times to not take it out during school. So I waited until I got home.

In a way, living next to Len and Rin was cool and all but that also meant they would visit a ton of times so I hardly got any time for myself.

School finally ended and I was walking home with Len and Rin. They were just talking about what happened at Lunch today that some kid ate off the floor or whatever. I really didn't care.

I'm the type of guy who couldn't care less if my bed was on the ground or on a stand, as long as I was sleeping on _something_.

I sighed and took out the CD case. I'd finally get to read the dang thing.

I adjusted the strap on my bag and put it over my opposite shoulder. I flipped the case over and read what songs it had.

"1. Hello, Planet - _Hatsune Miku_

2. A Silent Moonlit Night - _Hatsune Miku_

3. Black Rock Shooter - _Hatsune Miku_

4. Crime and Punishment - _Hatsune Miku_

5. Can't I Even Dream? - _Hatsune Miku_

6. Deep Sea Girl - _Hatsune Miku_

7. Disoriented - _Hatsune Miku_

8. Hellow/How are you? - _Hatsune Miku_

9. Ievan Polkka - _Hatsune Miku_

10. Melt - _Hatsune Miku _"

Those were listed.

I only recognized the first one but the others were a mystery to me, which made my curiosity go sky-rocketting off the roof.

I flipped the case over again and studied the front. Teal. Teal. Ugh, too much.

I feel stupid after that...Especially one of my eyes are teal... Oh goodness gracious, these twins are frying my brain... Ok, Piko. Let's see if you still got-

"Piko-kuuun? Where are you going? Home's this away!" Rin's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her and noticed I 'missed' my turn. I shook my head, getting my thoughts out of my head and followed them. I finally cought up to them.

I started,"Sorry, I was sorta-"

"Out of it? YES," the twins turned to me while they spoke. I blinked and smiled.

That's just like them, I guess.

"Oh~ Piko-kuun~" Rin cried and grabbed my arm. "The homework Murasaki-sensei gave me is sooo haaard~"

I gasped in alarm at the sudden mood change. My mind grasped the words and it finally clicked. I grunted and tried to push her away but her 'Death Grip,' as Len calls it, was hard as a rock and I couldn't budge her. I sighed, finally giving up. "Fine, I'll get on the site and we can chat, how's that?"

Rin's face lit up and she let go, skipping towards Len with a spin. "Thank you, Piko-kun~"

I chuckled, brushing my hand through my snow hair. Len fell back to be at my side and he chuckled,"Way ta swing that."

"Yeah, well, she can't go to my house. Mom placed a 'ban' on any girls visiting unless they were family members," I laughed, looking up again. I put the case in my bag and zipped it closed.

"Yeah, well it's Rin. It's not like she could mess up the place," Len laughed. I looked at him funny. "Oh, right...she has...that's why you...yeah..."

I nodded and looked straight again. "Sigh. At least we got the 'Videoface' to chat with each other, right?"

Len nudged my shoulder with his fist playfully. "What're you saying? You're acting like your moving!...you're not moving, are you..?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "No, we don't plan to move anytime soon. I mean, my mom loves her job and they're company HQ is just in the City, ten minutes from here and my dad just goes to the studio to give them the lyrics to the song or whatever. I mean, they love living here too." I explained, almost loosing my composure.

Len looked at me for a moment and looked forward. "Piko, if you need help with _anything_, we're right next door, you know that right?"

I hesitated and nodded,"Yeah, I know."

"Good. Now, let's go!" Len smiled and ran to Rin and was laughing. I studied them for a moment and smiled. I ran to them and played too.

"Okay!"

* * *

**Abi- This is more fun than Pokemon x3**

**that was short, huh?**

**That's a wrap for today! ^^ please review!**

**Bai...Oh, come on! no one's gonna help?**

**Len & Rin- we will! **

**Abi- o-o...^^ okay!**

**Len, Rin & Abi- Bai Bai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Abi- =] hai**

**Next chapter's up, yes. You may run around in joy now x3**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own vocaloid or any of the characters. This goes for all the other chapters so I won't say it anymore, sheesh this sucks -_-;**

**Ok, time to start! Enjoy~**

* * *

Piko's P.O.V.

After hours of having Len in my house and Rin at hers and talking on Videoface, I was finally able to have some time to myself. Oh, wait. I still have to help Rin with her homework. Dang it.

I logged onto my computer and pulled up the internet. I typed in the URL and signed in. "Utatane101" was my screenname.

I search on my 'pals' list but, "Kagamine1", Rin, wasn't on, and niether was "Kagamine2", Len.

I tilted my head and refreshed the page. Not on. I leaned back on my swivel chair and spun it. Should I call her? Maybe...Yeah, sure. Not calling her would just cause her to give me an earful tomorrow...

I grabbed my cell phone and scrolled down on my contacts while plopping on my bed.

_Riiing...Riiing...Riiing..._

_"Hello?" _Rin's voice answered.

"Rin? It's Piko. Don't you want help with your homework?" I asked.

_"Oh, that? Oh, don't worry, I had my dad help me," _she replied.

"Oh, your dad's home?" My curiosity was struck. "I thought he was studying music in America?"

_"Yeah, but he came back this morning after we left! Can you believe it?"_ Rin cheered. I heard a thump like she jumped. I chuckled.

"I feel happy for you, Rin. So I don't need to help you?" I asked, focusing on the main question.

_"Huh? Oh, no. Not anymore, thank you." _She paused._ "Hey, why don't you listen to Hatsune Miku's songs? You have time, ne, Piko-kun?" _

That amlost seemed like she was mocking me... I looked through my bag for the case and looked at it. "...Oh, yeah. Ok, Well, see you tomorrow, Rin."

_"Tee hee~ Yeah, you too, Piko-kun," _and with that she hung up.

I sighed and thumped my head on my pillow. Those pair of twins were so persistant...

I spent about five minutes staring at the cieling.

I finally got my lazy butt up and grabbed the CD case and walked over to my computer and opened the CD player and popped the CD in it. A screen popped on the screen on the computer. I sat on the swivel chair and clicked,"Play through RealPlayer."

One by one I started to listen to Miku's music. I was on the 5th track when I realized I was still logged into VideoFace. I popped up the page when an alert came on.

_"GreenDiva1 is requesting a chat" _

'GreenDiva1'?

Well, it was just a chat, not a FaceChat.

What's so bad with just a chat?

I clicked,'Accept Request'.

A white-and-blue page came up with my own little entry place to type.

"Hello?" I typed.

'_GreenDiva1 is typing'_

_"Hi!"_

Weird...

"Who are you?" I typed.

_"Oh, People call me Miku!"_

"Miku? Isn't that the name of that singer?"

_'GreenDiva1 is typing...'_

_"Oh, yeah, but they're are lots of people with that name, ne?"_

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right."

_"Well, who're you?"_

That's right, I never introduced myself to her.

"I'm called Piko."

_"Oh~ Like the famous Japanese Singer, Piko? Are you an Utatane?" _she asked.

I winced. "How'd you know?"

_'GreenDiva1 is typing..._

_"Well, It's not very hidden, I mean, you put it as your screenname."_

Oh yeah...

"Well..." I just typed.

_'GreenDiva1 is typing...'_

_"What homeroom are you in?"_

Homeroom? Is she in my school?

My face paled.

"Homeroom?"

_'GreenDiva1 is typing...'_

_"Yeah, you go to my school, don't you?"_

"What school is that?"

_'GreenDiva1 is typing...'_

_"Isn't it Ongaku High?"_

This chick is really creeping me out...

I hesitantly replied,"Yeah...how do you know this?"

_'GreenDiva1 is typing...'_

_"We go to school together, but you don't really pay attention to me..."_

Ok, yeah, now I feel bad...

"What classes do you have with me?" _enter._

_'GreenDiva1 is typing...'_

_"I have every class with you."_

Guilt level: 99%

"Oh...Oops, what do you look like?" I asked.

_'GreenDiva1 is typing...'_

_"Well, I wear glasses, I have long green-blue hair and green eyes..."_

"From your description, you sound alot like Hatsune Miku."

_'GreenDiva1 is typing...'_

_"Alot of people try to look like her. I was just born this way!"_

She does have a point.

"Oh, I see. Well, Miku-san, Did you get Murasaki-sensei's homework?"

_'GreenDiva1 is typing...'_

_"I didn't go to school today, I was sick T^T"_

How ironic, huh?

I decided to test her.

"Oh, I see. Well, What do you think Of the Kagamine's? EVERYONE in school knows of them."

_'GreenDiva1 is typing...'_

_"The Kagamine's? Oh, I hang out with them during Music class all the time!"_

I knew it, she's a fake. If she's even a girl!

_'GreenDiva1 is typing...'_

What?

_"They're real good singers! Sometimes I get envious to them. I've never heard you sing, though, Piko-kun."_

She's...She's not bluffin'...I've never once sung in Music class. When we did though, I would Lip Sync... She really is in my school.

"Why don't we VideoChat, Miku-san?" I typed.

_'GreenDiva1 is typing...'_

_"Sure! I'd love to! Then, maybe Monday we could meet up in Homeroom?"_

"Yeah =]" I typed.

_'GreenDiva1 has left the chat'_

I exitted the page to see a request.

_'GreenDiva1 has requested a VideoChat!'_

I clicked,'Accept Request'.

Another page popped up. I got to see Miku.

She was right. She had glasses, long green-blue hair and teal eyes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and braided. Miku looked a bit older than me but she looked nice. She seemed to be on her bed in her room. It was all girly and pink with some posters in it. I saw one with a microphone on it and another had the Vocaloid 'Kaito' character on it with a heart over his head.

"Hi, Miku-san," I managed to smile.

"Hi, Piko-kun!" she cheered. She had a few books around her and a glasses case on one of them. I noticed she was looking around like she was trying to see my room. "Oh, so this is your room~ Ooh! You're really big on music, huh?"

I guess she saw all the instruments on my wall. "Oh, uh, yeah." I looked back for a moment.

"You play the guitar, ne? Could you play a song for me?" she asked, giving me the look that Rin always gives me when she wants something from me.

I looked back again to looked for my guitar. "Oh, sure." I smiled and got up.

I walked towards the guitar on the wall and gently picked it off the wall.

I string was pulled slightly but it managed.

I went back to the swivel chair started to practice a bit. It came out a little wierd and I looked up at Miku with an embarrassed look. I started to play "Remember" by...I can't really remember the artist...

It sounded sort of weird because Hatsune Miku's music was still playing. "Oops, uh, one second..."

"M'kay," Miku smiled and I went to RealPlayer and paused the music.

"Kay, we're good," I gave a thumbs up and returned to playing.

I was doing real well until Miku asked,"Do you know the Lyrics?"

I stopped and looked up at her. "Th-the lyrics?"

She nodded. "Un!(yeah!)"

"Oh, uhm..." I blushed a bit. Being the shy one to others besides Len and Rin really is getting the best of me...

And just like she knew what I was thinking, she cheered,"Oh, c'mon! Don't be shy! I know you can do it!"

I studied her for a moment and smiled. "O-okay, but I don't really know the song very well..."

"That's okay! Just try your best!" she smiled.

"O-okay, I guess..." I took a deep breath and started playing the guitar. "_yozakura mai mitoreta sakamichi ima demo kimi wa oboete imasu ka? zutto boku wa ano hi wo wasurenai hajimete waratta kimi wo..."_

I kept playing the guitar and looked back at Miku who was listening intently.

I finally got to the end of the song. "_Sayounara...Sayounara...otagai susunda saki de waraeru you ni...Sayounara...Sayounara...omoide ga itsu no hi ka senaka osemasu you ni..."_

That was the first time I've sung to someone without freaking out.

My face was blushing. "You're not gonna laugh because of how high pitched my voice is, are you?"

Miku was clapping and smiling. "What? Why would I do that? You're voice is amazing!" she cheered.

I blushed and looked away. "...Th-thank you...You're the first person who didn't laugh at my voice..."

Miku smiled and giggled. "You're welcome~"

"Piko! Dinner's ready!" I heard my mom call me from downstairs.

"Oh, that's my mom," I looked at the door, hoping my mom won't step in. "Er, just a moment!" I called before looking back at Miku. "I guess I should-"

"Oh, don't worry, Piko-kun. Well, see you Monday!" Miku smiled with a wave.

"Uh, yeah, you too, Miku-san." and with that, we exitted the chat and I closed out of my profile.

I went downstairs to be greeted by my mom. She has brown hair in a small ponytail and glasses. None of my family members look like me.

"Who were you talking to, Piko-kun?" she asked.

"U-u-uhm...Uhhh...I-i-it was, uuuhhhh...L-len! It was Len! He, uh, forgot he had homework and asked for my help so...yeah," I smiled sheepishly in that lie.

"Uhuh, then why were you singing?" she asked.

I sweatdropped. Was I singing that loud? "Uhm...Rin, uh, asked for me to sing while I, uh, helped..." I lied.

"Hmm, you never sing..." Mom put her hand on her chin. She then spoke,"I'm watching you, Piko-kun, and don't forget that. Well, Dinner's ready. Go to the table." I swallowed and nodded.

Phew, I barely got out of that one...

* * *

**Abi- fuuuun! x3 I love Vocaloid~~**

**Was this too short or too long? I need revieeeews~~!**

**thanks x3**

**Len, Rin! Let's go! **

**Len and Rin: Alright! **

**Len, Rin and Abi: Bai Bai! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abi- Hey! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

**Aaaaaaan ACTION!**

* * *

Piko's P.O.V.

"Piko-kuuun~" Rin exclaimed as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from my conversation with Len.

"Wh-what is it, Rin?" I asked her, trying to force my way back but to no avail.

"I heard you VideoChatted with Miku-san!" she exclaimed. Her voice seemed interested with this but her face told me she was not amused.

"Yeah, and is that wrong?" I crossed my arms.

"Uh, yeah. Th-that girl is bad news! Stay away from her!" she replied, putting her finger on my chest.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Just...Just stay away from her! She'll get you into some bad stuff!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms up and down.

I studied her for a moment and closed my blue eye. "Sigh, fine." I put my hand on her forhead and pushed her slightly, making her stop and look at me questioningly.

"Really?" her eyes shined. "You won't talk to her anymore?"

"I just gotta ask her something rrreaaal quick!" I stuck out my tongue slightly and then ran through the halls.

"H-hey! Piko-kuuun!" she called but I was already making it to Miku's locker.

"Miku?" I asked to see the teal-haired girl turn to look at me. She pushed her glasses up the arch of her nose and smiled.

"Piko-san! I'm glad we're finally able to meet!" she tilted her head with a kind smile.

I rubbed the back of my neck and supressed a blush. "Uh, yeah, heh heh," I smiled weakly. "So, uhm..."

"Oh! I want to give you something!" she smiled and dug back into her locker. "I'm hosting a costume party at my house this weekend!" She showed me a white card with blue outlining.

"Is this holiday-related?" I asked, looking at the card.

Miku shook her head. "Nope! This is purely out of my boredom!" she smiled at me.

"Who else is coming?" I looked up at her. She was a bit taller than me.

"Everyone's invited! I live in a mansion so there's room for everyone!" she cheered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? So the Kagamine's are going too?" I asked.

"Of course!" she cheered.

I looked back at the card. "But.."

"They probably told you to not talk to me, huh?" she looked down.

"How'd you know?" I looked up at her.

"Oh, cause they usually do that," she looked back at me.

That's true... I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I'll be there," I said.

"Remember, it's a costume party! I'll probably hold a singing contest too~" she said.

"A-a singing contest?" I echoed.

She nodded. "Yeah, I hope you'll enter! I want to hear your voice again!" Miku took out a book from her locker.

"But, eh heh, I really don't have any costumes..." I smiled sheepishly with a sweatdrop, scratching my cheek slightly.

"Oh? You don't?" She put her finger on her chin as if to think. Miku's eyes widened and a grin appeared on her face. "I have an idea~"

I raised an eye brow. "..Is that good or bad..?"

"I'll make one for you!" she cheered, flinging her arms in the air.

I gave her a look. "U-uhm..."

"Don't worry, It'll be great! I'll even make it music-related!" she spun in a circle and closed her locker door. "You'll love it, Piko-san!"

"O-okay...I hope you're right..." I sweatdropped.

"Well, see you in homeroom," she finally said after a moment of silence.

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I nodded. "Eh? Oh, uh, yeah, see ya," I smiled and waved. I started to walk away and then Len and Rin came from nowhere.

"Piko-kuun! What did I say?" Rin growled.

I winced as the blond twins pulled me to class. "Eh? ? O-oh! W-wait!" I pleaded but they didn't listen...

* * *

~After School~

"Piko!" Len snapped. I winced. "Piko, we're serious! Stay. Away. From. Miku. San."

"Why?" I growled back. "She said you're going to that party too!"

Len and Rin winced. "She-she told you that?"

"Yeah," I answered plainly.

They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"F-fine..." Rin studdered, drooping her head down.

"Yes, we're going to the party but _just_ because we were dared and, uh...blackmailed..." Len looked away with a blush.

"What?" I snickered. "By who?"

"N-nonya."

"Nonya?"

"NONYA BUSSINESS."

I facepalmed. How in the world did I fall for such a cliche trick?

"Ugh, you two are impossible..." I grunted.

"Ok, you can go but _only_ if you _promise_ to stay with us the whole time!" Rin and Len exclaimed, putting their fingers on my chest.

"F-fine, I will, okay?" I winced.

"Good." The twins crossed their arms and then nodded as if they dominated me.

I let out a sigh and continued my way home.

* * *

The next day, a voice yelled from behind me, scaring the crud out of me. "Piko-saaan~! !"

"AH!" I screeched in alarm and put my hand over my chest. "G-geez, Miku-san, d-don't do that, you almost gave me a heart-attack..."

She smiled sheepishly while scratching her cheek. "G-gomen ne, Piko-san..." she giggled slightly. "But, anyways! I finished your costume!" she pulled out the bag infront of me and I looked inside it. It was white and black and techno-like.

"You said it was gonna be music-related," I said to her.

Miku nodded. "Yeah, it is, but you have to view it while it's not folded. It may be hard to see, but it has a guitar pattern on it!" she smiled.

I raised an eye brow. "A Guitar pattern?" I echoed.

She nodded and gave me the bag. "Make sure no one looks inside!" she said, putting a finger up to lecture.

I nodded and kept it next to my side. Len then walked in and glared at Miku.

"Shoo, pest, shoo~" he said, pushing her aside.

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh! Pushy yellow boy..." she grunted as she walked away to her seat.

"Gosh, annoyance never takes a day off..." he snorted.

I laughed and covered my mouth to keep from laughing. "I totally hear you," I teased as I poked his arm.

He growled and crossed his arms. "Th-that's Rin's fault!"

"No, it's _both_ of your faults!" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and then sat down.

"So, what're you wearing for Miku's party?" I decided to ask Len.

"For her party? hmm...I think I'll 'upgrade' my usual outfit.*" he smiled, stroking his chin.

" 'upgrade'?" I echoed.

"Yeah, Piko, I mean, like, uh...Hmm, how should I explain this..." he started and then the bell rang. "I'll just show you!" he snickered and then left class.

I snickered, grabbed the little blue bag that Miku gave me and followed him.

This should be interesting...

* * *

**Abi- yeah, and now it's slowing down T^T**

**was it too short? **

**Any requests for this?**

**C'mon, ya guys, help me out T^T**

**Miku- can I help this time?**

**Sure! **

**Guys! **

**Len & Rin- Okay!**

**Abi, Miku, Len and Rin- Bai Bai! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Abi- Hai ^3^**

**Yeah, I'm back o3o **

**P I was making another Vocaloid one-shot x3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (´^ω^`)**

**Yesh, let us begin...kuh huh huh...**

* * *

Piko's P.O.V.

I was at the door to my house after shopping with Len and Rin.

"I don't care if you gave it to him or not! How did you not see him with this? !" That sounded like Dad... Where they fighting? Oh no...

My heart throbbed as the words stung my ears like poison.

"How am I supposed to know that he brought that little case to his room? It was in his book bag!" my mom yelled back. I winced. Was this about the music CD? I realized everything was silent for a long time and then my mom spoke again. "I just...don't want to loose my child..."

My eyes widen. I've heard that come out of my mother's mouth once before but she was yelling on the phone...

"I know, Hatsu..." Dad sighed. Should I go in? No, I think I'll wait for a moment.

"I mean...if he finds out..."

Ok, I'm coming in. I open the door and look at my mom straight in the eye. Her eyes widen. "P-piko-kun!"

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" I blinked and gave both of them a good glare, making them both wince. Sure, I could get shy at times but I could send serious chills up people's spines when I want to.

"Um...P-piko-kun... " my dad spoke, standing up.

"Oh, um, b-before you explain anything, I wanna ask you guys something..." I said, trying to stear away from the conversation. They looked at me curiously. "My classmate is throwing a costume party and everyone's invited and I want to go...so can I?"

My parents looked at each other. "Is Len-san going?" Mom asked.

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah!"

Mom worked up a smile. "Hm, yes, but you _must_ stay by Len through the whole thing, okay?"

"Really? !" My eyes lit up. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cheered, hugging her.

"Ok, but...Can you explain us this..." Mom showed me the Miku CD case.

"I-it's Hatsune Miku's music CD... " I explained. "Len gave it to me..."

Her eyes widen and my parents looked at each other. "Len? Are you sure?"

I nodded with a swallow. "C-can I go now?"

"Er, yes, sweety," my mom nodded, still looking at Dad. I studied them for a moment and then ran upstairs.

Okay...moving on...

Now I can finally try that costume that Miku-san made me!

I got into my room and closed the door. I started to play some music from my computer.

I walked towards my bed and bent down to peer under it. The blue bag that Miku gave me was hidden there incase my mother had any ideas to 'cleaning' my room...

I reached my hand in and under my bed and pulled it out. The costume was so...white...

I saw the whole thing and set it out on the bed.

I sweatdropped.

It was like a dress... N-no way am I going to wear _that_...

It had black armwarmers marked with a small grey diamond on the sides of it.

It had some tail sticking out of it and the pants looked like techno-styled skinny jeans...

She doesn't expect me to wear this, does she? !

C'mon, if I wear this, people's beliefs of me being a shota are going to be confirmed!

"I can't do that! I'm not shota! I even like a girl..."

...

Oh, did I just say that out loud?

Whoops...T^T

...

Nevermind that!

What's up with the tail anyways? It's a giant USB cord...

And that teal-headed little- erk- she said it was music related! That lier!

Wait... now that I look at it...the design on the 'dress' looks sort of like teh head of a guitar...

Hm... Well... If it's for only a night, I guess I could wear it...

Let's see if there's something else in the bag...

Eh?

Earphones?

"Ow!" Agh! It shocked me! What the heck?

She can't expect me to wear this...

...Maybe she's online? I could ask her about this...

I logged onto VideoFace and checked on my Buddy list.

She's on. I requested a VideoChat and almost as soon as I sent it the VideoChat page popped up.

"Oh! Hey, I was just thinking about you, Piko-san!" she smiled. She was criss-crossed on her bed again.

"Yeah, hey. Miku, about the costume-"

"Oh, isn't it great? Do you like it?"

"Uh, yeah, It's just-"

"Great! I knew you'd like it!" she clapped her hands together and smiled.

I looked away with my eyes and she stopped. "Eh? What's wrong, Piko-san?"

"Er, it's just the earphones.. it shocked me..."

"Shocked you? Are you surprised?"

"N-no, not that shock, I mean it sorta electricuted me a bit. Why is that?"

"Oh! That! Yeah, you have to be careful of where you hold it..."

I just stared at her. She is more oblivious than I am...

"Yeah, I've notice. I shocked myself because of that."

"Oh, right, right! Well, just remember it's at 5 to 8, Friday night, kay?" she smiled. A voice could be heard in her room.

"Miku-chan! Dinner's ready!" an older woman called.

"Okay, Saki-chan!" Miku called back. She turned to me. "Well, I have to go now, see you tomorrow!" and with that she exitted out.

"Man..." I sighed and spun the swivel chair around. I closed my blue eye and sighed heavily. I pushed myself up and walked towards the costume. "What's this supposed to be _of_ anyway?"

Whatever. I just shrugged and folded it and put it away.

"Tomorrow... She said she'd put up a singing contest... Should I enter?" I thought for a moment on my bed with my eyes closed. My lips curled into a smirk. "Kuh huh, maybe I should force Len or Rin into it first?"

I sat up and stared at a photo with me, Len and Rin in it. I blinked. "Keh, yeeeah...I'll do that..." I laid on my bed again.

* * *

Party time!

I got home from shopping with Len and Rin just now and I'm surprisingly excited about this party!

I opened the door to my house and ran upstairs after greeting my mom and dad.

I got my costume on, tripped a few times on the tail and race- er, tripped- down the stairs.

I stood up straight again and smiled sheepishly at my mom.

She turned her head while asking,"Are you okay, honey?"

I nodded and watched her worried expression turn to shock. I tilted my head.

"Mom? You okay?" I asked.

She blinked and then shook her head as to get her thought out of her head. "Er, yeah. I forgot to ask, who's party is this?"

I blinked. "Well, it's a girl in my classes called Miku. I haven't got her last name yet..."

Her eyes shot wide open. "Oh, Piko-kun..." she turned around and walked towards my dad.

They were talking. About me and Miku. What could this be about?

Hm. I started making my way to the door until my mom grabbed my shoulder. "Piko, there's been a change of plans. You can't go to the party."

My heart sank. "Wh-what? Why?"

"Miku-san is not a good association. You must stay away from her."

"B-but, I'll be by Len and Rin!" I protested.

"Do not talk back to me, Piko!"

"B-but-"

"Go to your room!" she pointed to the stairs.

"This is rediculous!" I growled and ran to the stairs before turning back. "You're acting so weird, Mom! I said I'll stay by Len!"

"Go. To. Your. Room. Now."

I clenched my teeth. "Fine!"

I ran up the stairs and into my room. That was the most stupid thing my mom has ever done to me!

I plopped on my bed and about 30 minutes passed of me pouting.

"This is so stupid...I could be having fun right now..." I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

My phone started to ring.

_"Nyan Nyan Nyan!"_ it rang.

I grunted and picked it up. I tried to keep my voice composed.

"H-hello?"

_"Piko!"_ Len's voice rang in my ear_. "Where are you?"_

"Um...I'm, uh...restricted..." I explained.

_"What? !" _Len exclaimed. _"What'd you mean? !" _

"I mean, my mom sent me to my room, genius..." I grumbled.

_"That's messed..."_

"Tell me about it..."

_"Hm...how 'bout you sneak out?"_ he suggested.

I completely fell off of my bed at that. "Wh-what? Sneak out? No! I could never do that to my mom!"

_"Oh, come oooon~" he said. "You'd only be gone for an hour and then we'll leave early!"_

"Hm...Well..." I sighed to think about it. "But what if my mom comes in and finds me gone?"

_"Don't worry! I'll take the blame!"_

"Hm..." I thought about it and then smirked. "Ok, meet me at the park in ten minutes."

_"Alright!" _

We hung up.

Now, how am I gonna escape?

Maybe I could tie the tail to the window or something..?

Well, there _is_ a tree next to my window, so why not just climb down?

I did just that. I tried to be as silent as possible.

I touched the ground and then smirked, looking back at my house.

I started to walk away but tripped over the tail again. "Darn it..." I tied it around my waist and kept going.

* * *

**Abi- and that's a wrap! ^^**

**How was that?**

**Yeah, It wasn't that long, now was it? You hate cliffhangers don't you x3**

**Ha ha! sorry :3**

**Well, please review! ^^**

**Now, Let's do it guys!**

**Len, Rin, and Abi- Bai Bai! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Abi- Yeah, I'm just gonna cut with the chase. **

**I don't own anything but the plot, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Piko's P.O.V.

I was running towards our assigned spot. I was staying in one spot but never saw them after ten minutes.

_"Nyan nyan nyan!"_ my phone rang.

I picked it up and yelled,"Where are you?"

_"Where are we? ! Where are you? !" _Len growled back.

I facepalmed. "Dude. How hard is it to find a boy with two different colored eyes, white hair and a flippin white costume? ?"

"...oh. found ya." Len and Rin was standing right infront of me and I facepalmed again.

"Dude, I will hurt you..." I growled.

"S-sorry," he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whoa, look at your costume," I complimented, trying to steer away from the topic.

"Oh, yeah, I call it my 'Append' outfit!" Rin cheered, spinning around so I could see the whole thing. Not alot changed on them it was enough to say,"Wow."

They looked sort of older, if that were possible.

"Well, look at you, Piko!" Len grabbed me out of my jealousy, if you would call it that. I blinked and sighed, stood up and spun around so they could see it.

I untied the 'tail' and just held it. "It's weird, I know..."

Rin giggled and smiled,"No! I think it suits you!"

"Y-you think so?" I said, looking at myself. "I dunno...It seems...a little _girly_..."

"Nonsense!" Len smiled, putting his hand on his hip and tilting his head a bit back.

I blinked. That stance made him look even older and more mature. I'm jealous even more so.

I tried to stop a growl from my throat. "..."

Rin tilted her head as I turned my eyes to look away. "Piko-kun? Something wrong?"

I blinked again and looked back at them. See, it's this sort of things that get me to feel lonely. "Oh, no, I was just thinking..."

"Well, stop thinking and let's get going! We should hurry before your mother starts to get any fishy ideas," Len smiled, pulling on my arm and dragging me along. Rin took my other arm and I was officially being dragged.

* * *

We made it to the party and was surprised at the size of Miku's house. It really _was_ a mansion! The 'walls' was all glass.

We knocked on the door and Miku imidiately opened it. I winced and clenched the 'tail' with my hands. "Piko-kun! Len-kun! Rin-chan!" Miku smiled. She was wearing a Hatsune Miku costume, not shocking. But, what really shocked me was that she looked like the real thing! I blinked and realized that Len and Rin already was inside.

I blushed and ran in to find Len and Rin at the punch bar.

"Hey, they have a karaoke station, wanna try it, Piko?" Len asked me as I walked up to them.

I stopped, studied him and then smirked. "If you go first."

He almost did a spit take with his punch as I said it, which made me confused.

"What?" he asked, looking bewildered.

"You heard me," I smirked and walked up to the punch bar and got myself a drink. I peered my head to see him and Rin looking at each other.

They started discussing it. I heard a bit of it,"What will happen if Master finds out?"

"He might be angry but c'mon, he told us that it's time for him to know... Besides, we need to have some fun!" Len replied.

I blinked. 'Master'? What on earth...?

Len then turned to me with a smile. "Alright, then I challenge you to a sing-off!"

I almost did a spit take myself and started to choke on the punch. Len started to freak out and started patting my back. "O-oh, Piko! You okay?"

I cooled down and looked back at him. "D-dude! You know I hate to sing infront of people..." I coughed.

Len smiled and rubbed his nose once. "Yeah, well that's the beauty of public singing, bro!"

I glared at him. "The last thing I wanna do is sing infront of people...with you on stage with me."

He glared back at me. "Fine, all _three_ of us will sing!" Len grabbed Rin and the twins smiled optimistically.

I glared at both of them. I sighed and turned around. "Sigh. What song?"

"YES!" they both cheered.

"What song?"

The two looked at each other. "How about...Meltdown!"

I spun around again. "B-but that's Rin's song! She-she..it's a girl's song!"

Rin bent forward. "But I chose it."

"Sigh. Fiiine..."

"Ok, how about you and Rin go first and then I challenge the winner?" Len suggested.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed yet again. "Fine, fine, fine, fine. FINE."

"Ok?" Rin smiled. "Let's go find Miku-san!"

"Okay..." I followed her to find Miku.

* * *

"Of course!" Miku cheered. "I'll go set it up!" and with that, she scampered off.

"This is gonna be a loong night..."

"For you, maybe," Rin stuck her tongue out slightly and winked, which made me flinch.

"Don't do that..." I pushed her head away.

"Oh~ Piko-kuun~ Don't do that..." Rin pouted.

"But I don't wanna stop..."

"Stop that~!" she started to flail her arms up and down.

"Okay, okay..." I stopped pushing her.

"Okay! It's done!" Miku called us.

She walked on the mini-stage. "May I have your attention please! We have a musical challenge! Kagamine Rin and Utatane Piko! Please come on the stage!"

There was a few gasps in the crowd at my name as we stepped up. I tried to look away from the crowd because I heard a few giggles at my costume as well.

"DJ, play 'Meltdown' please!" Miku called to the DJ.

Miku handed us the microphones and we got ready.

Rin sung first. "_machiakari hanayaka EETERU masui no tsumetasa nemurenai gozen niji subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru."_

_"OIRU kire no RAITAA yaketsuku you na inonaka subete ga sou uso nara hontou ni yokatta noni ne," I sung. _

A few gasps echoed through the crowd as I sung. C'mon, I wasn't a good singer, so why were people smiling?

...Was it because my voice is small?

I clenched my teeth together and continued to sing.

I'm so glad we finished the song and I was actually sweating. I was exhausted from using my dry voice. I haven't sung in weeks.

There was a silence and then people started to shout,"Rin! Rin! Rin!"

I winced and stepped off stage without a word.

"Piko-kun, wait!" Rin called out to me but I ignored her and kept walking.

"I'm going home," I growled as I passed Len. I hate everyone in this party. Rin. Len. Miku. Everyone.

I walked out of the party but Len ran up to me. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Man, what's wrong with you, now?"

"I never wanted to come in the first place, why should I linger here?" I sneered back.

He winced and studied me. "Piko..."

"I sung, so are you happy now?" I growled back. All I could see was red. "Why should I waste my voice if people don't appreciate it?"

"...I like your voice," Miku's voice echoed from behind Len.

We both looked at her. "Don't stop singing, Piko-san. Some people are just stupid. They don't hear the happiness when you sing. Back there, you were happy, weren't you?"

...

She was right, and I know it. _She_ knows it.

Rin then came out. "Piko-kun! Wait!"

I looked at her and then looked down.

"I'm sorry."

...

I ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Piko's house.

"...Do you think I was a bit harsh, darling?" Mother asked her husband.

He looked up at her. "I really don't think you should have backlashed like that."

Mother winced and looked down. "I think I'm going to apoligize to him..." she said and then turned to the stairs.

She knocked on Piko's door and said,"Piko-kun? Darling? Are you awake?"

No answer.

"Piko-kun?" Mother gently opened the door and peered inside. She gasped when she saw the window open and then room empty.

"He's gone!" she screamed and Father ran upstairs.

"What? !"

"Piko-kun's gone! He's left to the party!" Mother yelled.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**Lawl.**

**Ok, see ya later! ^^ **

**everbody- Bai Bai!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**enjoy the story :]**

* * *

Piko's P.O.V.

I was getting pretty dark, even though it was only about 7 or so...

It was also getting cold, and the opening in my shoulders got me freezing.

I'm infront of my house. I'm hesitant. Should I go through the front door or climb into my room?

I'm pondering these choices when a black van pulled up to our drive way. I turned to them questionably. Who are they?

Two men in black suits step out. The first one asks,"Are you Utatane Piko?"

I straighten my gaze. I decided to go with a classic. "Who's askin'?" I growled.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Get him!" the other yelled and they both bolted towards me.

All of a sudden, a red, digital sign blocked my vision. On it wrote,"_DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!"_

Comfusion lit up my face. "I-I can't see!" I exclaimed as the tail I had wrapped around me untied itself and started zapping the men. "Wh-what?"

What's happening to me?

The tail zapped the first man, making him jump a bit but he just came running back.

Hey, I'm getting the hang of this...

I started to twist and turn, avoiding their grabs here and there. "Hey, guys, this is fun~" I teased. I then spun around, making the tail hit them and have them fall back. "Why don't you come and play again sometime?" I stuck out my tongue and pulled down the lid of my eye while closing the other.

"Why you little..." the second man growled and took a little microsopic microphone thing and said into it,"We need backup. He's starting to awaken!"

"What on earth are you fools talking about?" I growled, stepping forward. "What do you mean 'Awaken'? Tell me!" I felt the tail flicker from side to side.

Out of nowhere, another car drove up and two more men came out. My heart rate just blasted through the roof. What's gonna happen to me? Instinctively, I started running towards the door of my house.

The men in black suits then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. I screamed and yelled out my parents' names. My heart was racing like the wings of a hummingbird. I'm panicking and I started sweating. Huh...Huh...Huh...M-my anxiety...I-I'm having...an anxiety...a-attack...

Something's...over my mouth and nose... Wh-what...are they crazy?

Everything's starting to get darker...I...I can't...I can't breath...That's when...when my parents come out of the house...and then everything went dark...

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Piko!" Mother screamed as they carried the white-haired boy onto the black van.

Fear struck her as she ran to the van with her husband. "Get away from him!" she cried as she raced towards the van. Then men were already inside their vans. The engine turned on and they drove away as fast as they came, Piko inside the black van.

Mother clenched her teeth and then ran inside the house. "Where are you going? !" her husband asked, obviously panicking.

She came out as soon as he asked with keys dangling from her fingers. A vengeful glint flashed in her eyes as her teeth gritted together. She rushed to the car and didn't wait for her husband. "I'm going to take back my baby!" she answered, a bit late. Father then opened his side of the car and got in as fast as he could.

The engine started and the car blasted out of the drive way and down the road, following straight towards the black vans. Mother hit the gas pedal, making the white car drive next to the car.

"U-um, w-we're heading towards the free way!" Father exclaimed, holding onto his seat.

"Don't care!" she growled as she neared the van holding Piko. "Give me back my child, kidnappers!" she yelled, turning her head to the man driving.

The man in the van then got out a gun and pointed it to Mother, making her gasp and then he pointed it down to the wheels. _Oh, he's aiming to the wheels...wait...no! _she turned the wheel to get away from the car as the man pulled the trigger, missing by an inch. Full of rage, Mother jerked the car itto the man's van.

In retaliation, the van jerked back and slammed into Mother and Father's car. They screeched in alarm as they slammed into the rail. "Those-!" Mother exclaimed as she tried to avoid the rail, turning the wheel to the left.

The second van came and rammed the side of the front end of their van to the rear of the parents' car, causing it to spin. The parents screamed in alarm as Mother frantically tried to get them on track again.

Two shots were heard as the wheels under the white car popped and the car skidded to a stop after flipping over twice. Bleeding, Mother and Father dragged themselved out of the car exhausted.

"Piko!" Mother cried, an endless stream of tears falling from her eyes.

Father put his hand on his wife's shoulder and cried with her. "We'll contact Master and discuss this with him..." Father gently reassured her, or at least tried.

She shook her head. "If...If this is Master's doing...then...then we'll never..." she closed her eyes and put her head against her husband's chest, having him hug her.

The van's driving away from them...slowly and painfully...

* * *

Piko's P.O.V.

Erg...my head...It's throbbing like crazy...

"Where...where am I?"

"You're home!" a male's voice woke me from my head-ache. Actually, no, it just made it bigger.

"Ow..." I held my head. It's too dark to tell who's talking or where I am. It seems like I'm in some sort of room.

"Wh-where..?" I repeated.

"Oh right, Len turn on the lights!" the male voice called out.

"W-wait, L-len? !" I gasped. Is he here right now? !

"No, wait- Len, don't-" a female voice called out in panic and then everything turned white.

"AAGH!" I cried, closing my eyes and blocking them with my arms. "My eyes! I-I can't see!"

"You moron! He's been in the dark for too long! You can't just turn on the lights in a snap! Kaito you idiot!" the female growled to the first male. Then a swat.

"K-kaito? I-I've heard of that name before..." I muttered, trying to peer past my arms but the light still stung. I decided to just go with it and hit it straight on...bad idea. I opened my eyes but still saw white. The core of my eyes were burning as I was squinting. I started rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, hey, kid- er, Piko, don't rub your eyes; that's gonna make it worse..." the lady from before said, touching my arm. I flinched and backed up, not letting her touch me.

"Where am I?" I growled, keeping my eyes shut. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

It was silent for a moment and I could finally see...barely. I squinted and could barely make out the outline of seven people in a white room. The twins, Rin and Len, Miku, a red woman, a green and orange girl, a purple man and a blue man with a scarf.

"I asked a question!" I growled after they gave no reply.

The purple man in the kimono stood up. "My name is Gakupo. The woman in red is Meiko, this little one is Gumi, and that's Kaito. I believe you've already met Len, Rin and Miku?"

I squirted and glared at the last three. "No, not anymore..." I growled. The red box appeared in my eyes again and I tried to find a way to past it. "Wh-what..? Again..?" I clenched my teeth and finally read the darn thing.

_"Danger! Anger level overload! Anger level overload!" _it read.

"What the..." I closed my eyes but it was still there. "Go away!" I yelled, holding onto my head. Ow...The head-ache's returning...I opened my eyes wide.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the blue man asked, tilting his head to the side.

The red warning sign finally went away after what felt like hours. I blinked a few times and watched them all. I turn my body to step off the bed. I'm dizzy...I wobble a bit but kept my stance. The tail swayed from side to side, making my spin shiver.

Len stood up and walked towards me. This made me furious. He's hurt me enough, hasn't he? And now...and now he helped to kidnap me? Is he really in this? Is this the Len I used to know? I took a step back, water in my eyes. "Piko, I-"

"What do you want from me?" I questioned, trying oh-so-very hard to keep my composure in my voice. "You...were you in this too? Where the heck am I? How the heck did I even get here? ! Where are my parents? !" I yelled, shaking my head.

Len hesitated and smiled sheepishly. "Y-you see, it was Master who-"

"Master?"

"M-master, he's the one who created us," Len scratched the back of his neck. "Heh heh heh..."

"I hardly think this is a time to be laughing, blondie!" I growled. I'm starting...to breath hard again...Another...Anxiety...Attack...?

Rin stood up. "Piko-kun!"

"You...have lost the right...to call me that...Kagamine..." I growled, supporting my weight against the bed.

Rin winced and I could see tears form into her eyes.

"Who...What...do you mean by...'created us'...?" I growled, sharpening my duel-coloured glare.

The one called Meiko stood up. "Listen kid, I think you should calm down..."

"Yeah, you'll get another anxiety attack, Pi- er, Utatane-san," Miku stood up, holding her hands together as if she was praying or wishing on a star.

"I believe I...asked a question..."

They all winced and looked at each other.

Not once did I let my guard down. I don't trust _any_ of them. I don't like _any_ of them. I don't know _any_ of them. If anything, I wish they just disappeared. Or better yet, I wish _I _would just disappear...

The purple man stood up. "You see, we are Vocaloids. Vocal Androids, made for human entertainment. We perform on stages, make original recordings either solo, duet, or all together."

The green and orange girl stood up, she seemed nice. "P-Piko-kun, I-I can call you that, right? You...you're one of us, too!" she smiled.

For a moment, I thought I felt my heart stop but then it beat once. Then twice. I'm alive.

I widen my eyes. I looked to Len and Rin who looked at me worried. I started to shake my head, tears about to be falling down my cheeks. "L-len..? R-rin..? This..This isn't true...is it?...Is it?" I was trying to force a smile but they shot it down with a nod of their heads.

I'm not...a human..?

Mom...Dad...they...they aren't my parents..?

My school...My friends...were they...all fake?

What...what's happen to me now..?

A-am I really Utatane Piko..? Or is that just a stage name like all of those singers and actors..?

...I don't even know anymore...

I clutch my head. It hurts...my ears are ringing like someone just played a flute right in my ear...

"Piko, if you need anything...just say so..." Miku offered.

I scowled. How dare they...

"Get out..." I growled, making everyone wince.

"Piko-"

"Get out, I said!" I snapped, throwing the pillow at them. They imidiately left.

...

I'm all alone...

This one time...

...out of all the times I've been left alone...

...this one time...

...

"...wait...I didn't...no..." I sobbed quietly. I rolled up into a ball and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Don't leave me now..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN! **

**well, i hope this chapter makes up for me being gone for so long :P**

**please review! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 A Sad excuse for a Chapter

Normal P.O.V.

Len stood infront of the door of the room that they left Piko in.

Gumi walked up to him with a tray of food. "How is he?"

Len shook his head. "There hasn't been a noise. He hasn't eaten. He hasn't drunk anything. I doubt he's even slept. This is the worst decision that Master has even done. He basically sent his own creation into depression or worse, to death..." his voice trailed off.

"I see..." Gumi looked down. "D-do you think that I can try talking to him?"

Len shrugged. "Try it, but he won't reply. He's a total reck. I tried yesterday, he just zapped me and ordered me to leave or he'd take my life..."

Gumi hesitated and then smiled. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Len shrugged again and stepped out of the way for her.

She nodded and walked towards the door. She opened the door slowly and peered her head in. The broken boy was on the other side of the bed, on the floor.

"P-Piko? It's me, Gumi. Can I come in?"

No response.

Gumi looked back to Len and he shrugged while shaking his head.

Gumie sighed and went in anyways. "Piko, I brought you food. You haven't eaten yet and I...Piko?" Gumi walked forward towards Piko. She tilted her head when the tail twitched. "Piko, are you okay?" she asked, starting to worry. She saw on his shoulders, there were scratches and then there was a scorch mark on his neck.

Gumi studied him and pulled up his arm warmer. She gasped at all of the scratches and burns and cuts that were there.

"Piko! What have you done to yourself?" she exclaimed, gently holding his shoulders. He was so skinny. He was basically killing himself!

She moved the stray hair away from his eyes and looked at him. His eyes were closed and there were dry marks under them. Gumi frowned and felt his head. Warm. He may have been an android, but they were more human than you think. She put her hand on his chest and felt the soft song playing in his heart.

She let out a sigh of relief. _Alive..._she thought.

She gently shook his shoulders. "Piko? Piko, wake up," she softly spoke.

The snow haired kid didn't respond. She stopped and called for Len.

Len quickly came in. "Gumi, what is it?" he asked.

"He won't wake up. He's alive but..." Gumi looked from Len to Piko.

Len sighed and shook Piko. "Piko! Piko!" he looked back at Gumi. "Quick, get me that water." He pointed to the glass of water on the tray.

Gumi nodded and passed him the glass. Len then shot the water into Piko's face.

No response for a moment.

And then Piko's eyes cringed and he slowly opened them half-way. They were dull. They were gray. Gray as if he stared into a light and never blinked. Lifeless.

"Piko?" Len wondered. Piko's eyes then shined a blue and green as if he realized what had happened.

"L-len? Gumi?" he looked up. His eyes were a puffy red and swollen.

"Piko, what's wrong?" Gumi asked.

He looked to the side and ran his hand through his hair. "Everything."

"Why are their cuts and bruises all over you?" she asked.

Piko looked over to her with his eyes. Icy. It sent shivers down her spine.

"I was..._experimenting_..." he replied.

The last word was like poison to any ear.

"Wh-what? Why?" Len exclaimed.

"I dunno...I guess...I was...confused. How come I can feel even though I'm a...a..."

"Robot?" Len finished and looked down.

"You- _we_ have special...er...special..." Gumi was trying to find the words.

"Special, um, _feelers_ i guess...a program. Covering _all _over our body," Len finished. "Feelers is the best word I can think of now..."

"So...you're fine with being one of us..?" Gumi asked after a moment of silence.

Piko stayed quiet. "Y-yes...I guess I can just...go with the flow..." he sighed.

Len smiled. "That's the Piko I know!" he smiled.

Piko forced a small smile but it faded. "Can't I at least...see my parents?"

Len looked to Gumi. "We'll ask Master..."

Piko nodded and they left. Gumi stayed for a moment. "Why don't you eat your food?"

And with that, she left.

* * *

**Aaaaaand I'm stuck in a dead-end T^T **

**WRITER'S BLOCK! **

**yeah, I need you guy's help T^T PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SHOWING YOU CARE. THANK YOU.**


End file.
